


Muscles Meets Plush

by Angel_of_Death_3000yrs



Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Betting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Death_3000yrs/pseuds/Angel_of_Death_3000yrs
Summary: I have never seen a x reader from Numb3rs, let alone a x chubby reader. This is for all of those out there in smaller fandoms. Colby goes on a date with the reader, and it ends well.





	Muscles Meets Plush

 

“Look Megan, the last one didn’t work out so well, what makes you think that this one will?” Colby was dejected after a few too many of Megan’s set ups for him had failed.

“I have a good feeling about this one, and I’m fairly certain that she feels the same way about dating.” Megan said before taking a sip on her coffee.

“So you’ve been setting her up on dates as well?” Colby half joked.

“No.” Megan laughed. “Just give her a chance, I think you’ll like her. I can set everything up, you just need to show up.”

“What? No sending her to the office?”

“After the last few events here, I thought it would be safer to get you two away. Wanna see a picture of her, so you’re not so surprised?”

“Yeah, that’d be cool.” Colby leaned over her shoulder as she pulled up a photo on her computer.

“Wow.” Was all he could say as he looked at the photo of the h/c haired girl.

“Just keep an open mind Colby, I know she’s not the small girls that I usually set you up with, but she is pretty awesome. She’s a successful author, has a nice house, and a nice pool. Even if you don’t work out, try to be a friend, you could get use of the pool.”

 

* * *

 

It was that following Friday, they had finally closed the case, thanks to Charlie as always, and Colby was in a suit waiting for Y/n in the lobby of a fancy black tie restaurant. Thankfully for him, Megan had already set it up with the restaurant to pay for the meal, because he was sure that he was unable to pay for it. His phone buzzed and he looked down to see a text from Megan, alerting him of his arriving date.

“Colby right?” He looked up at the voice that addressed him to find his date in a lovely blue flowing dress that faded to black at the seams.

“Yeah. So that means you’re Y/n.” Colby smiled as he shook her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise. Shall we get to our table?”

“We shall.” He offered his arm to her, which she gladly took as they walked up to the host.

Megan apparently gave her more information than she gave Colby, as she knew what the reservations were listed under. He felt completely out of his element as they were lead to the table that was draped in a scarlet table cloth, fine dishes and a fancy candle centerpiece that adorned the top of it. The restaurant was filled with other fine diners, and he was sure that he saw other elites that would make the gossip page in magazines.

They were seated at a corner of a restaurant, a good vantage point to see the rest of it and the exits, something Colby was grateful that Megan thought of.

They both forgo an alcoholic drink, Colby as he was driving, and Y/n for a reason that was unknown to him. Megan had made it clear that he was going to drive her home, Saturday, was given to the team as a day off after the long case. They had also made orders of soup to the waiter who was quite obviously forcing a smile.

“So Megan tells me you’re a writer?”

“Yeah.” She gave a shy smile. “I can’t tell you what books I write, because I’m under a pen name, and you’d have to sign a contract. But I can tell you that I have written for many genres, and based on my sales, I would like to think I am fairly successful. So you’re an FBI agent, would you be able to tell me some stories, later of course, I would love to be able to get some inspiration for a new book, or series even.”

Colby chuckled at her enthusiasm. “Sure, it’d be cool to see what you put into writing.”

The large smile that he received in response was gorgeous to him, until it fell from her face as soup fell on her dress.

“Oh my gawd, I am so sorry.” The waiter seemed to gush, but Colby knew that there was something fake to it.

Colby and Y/n both stood up as she used her napkin to try to clean off what had spilled on her. “It’s ok. I’ve worked as a waitress before, I know how it can be. Could you grab a few more napkins please?”

Before the waiter could leave, another waitress came over and handed over a pile of napkins before bustling off to her other duties. Colby just stayed awkwardly standing, not sure what to do in the situation like this. He had faced mobs, gunfire, and death, but this was the one thing that made him nervous.

The waiter had cleaned the floor to the best of his ability before he could grab a cart, and Y/n worked on cleaning her dress.

The waiter stood, and spoke to Y/n before he went off to get one of the cleaning crew. “You know, maybe it is better that you just leave. Your dress it too ruined to eat at a place like this, and after all I don’t know why someone like you would be here in the first place.”

Colby balled his fists, he did not like the tone that the waiter had, nor the cruel gaze that he held on Y/n. “What do you mean by that?”

The waiter turned to face Colby. “She’s fat. Look around, she doesn’t belong. Not here, not in society even. I don’t know why someone as fat as her would be with someone like you as well.”

The waiter stalked off before Colby could get a word in, and Y/n grabbed his arm before he could make a move to follow the guy and punch him. “Colby, don’t. It’s not the worst thing I have heard, nor will it be the last. He’ll get what’s coming to him, but for now, can we just go?”

Colby looked into Y/n’s e/c eyes. “Yeah. I’ll let Megan know what happened?”

“She’ll find out on her own.” Y/n smiled with hurt in her eyes.

She turned to grab her purse to leave when Colby covered her shoulders with his jacket. She looked at him when she turned, a questioning gaze upon her eyes.

“It’s chilly outside, and it will cover up the stain.” Colby gave what he perceived to be a gentle smile to try to reassure Y/n.

“Okay.” She bowed her head with a blush on her cheeks, and took his offered arm as they walked out of the restaurant, letting the host know that as soon as the table was cleaned up it would be free to another patron.

* * *

 

“So we didn’t get any food at the restaurant, do you want to make something here, or order take out, or something?” Y/n asked as she and Colby entered her house. They had agreed that it was better to go to her house for the remainder of the evening rather than his, as he was gong to have to drop her off anyways. She also had a house that was better than his small apartment.

“How about takeout? Less work to do.”

She draped his coat on the back of the dining room chair. “That sounds good. I’m going to go change into something more comfortable. Would you like a change of clothes too? My brother and his husband have extras here, and I think that they’ll fit you.”

“That’d be good, thank you. What kind of takeout?” He asked as she started up the stairs.

“Third drawer to the right of the sink has the menus, you choose. All of them do delivery.”

 

* * *

 

  
Colby attempted to not wake Y/n as he lifted her into his arms, intent on bringing her to her room. He had caught himself from dozing off as they watched Doctor Who after they had finished their Chinese takeout. She had fallen asleep against him, the both of them out of their formal clothes and wearing simple T-shirt and sweat pants.

Unfortunately, his attempt failed as she woke up as he reached the top of the stairs. “What are you doing?”

“Um... Carrying you to bed. I thought it would be more comfortable than a couch.”

Her brows furrowed. “I’m not too heavy for you?”

“No of course not. Which one is your bedroom?”

“Third door on the left. Do you want to stay the night?”

“Sure.” Colby grinned.

Y/n rested her head against his chest. “You can stay with me if you want. Cuddles are pretty awesome.”

Colby chuckled as he laid down with her under the covers, drawing her close to him. “Yes they are.”

* * *

  
Megan grinned as she watched Colby walk in on Monday with her friend, hands held and a kiss placed on the cheek as Y/n walked off to find someone, Don she assumed. Y/n was always looking for new stories.

“David.” She looked over to the man standing next to her, who was also watching what was going on.

“Yeah I know.” He groaned as he handed over his twenty dollars.

Colby met up with his teammates, a grin on his face.

“Get lucky?” David teased his friend.

“No, we just watched shows and fell asleep together.”

David handed another twenty over to Megan.

“Were you betting on us, nevermind, don’t answer that question. Y/n said you would know what happened at the restaurant on Friday.”

“Yeah I do, so does the rest of the world. I guess you haven’t seen the news lately. Your waiter was outed to the public and it’s not like he’s going to be able to get a job anytime soon.” Megan chuckled. “When Y/n wants something taken care of, she really takes care of it.”

* * *

 

**A/N: Chinese food, get it cus he was a spy(ish) for the... yeah...**

**Requests welcomed as long as they have a character (fandom if if is allusive so I can find out more to satisfy you guys) and a plot.**

 


End file.
